


Presentable Liberty (Markiplier x Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Left 4 Dead - Freeform, Sad, game, presentable liberty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finished playing Presentable Liberty and you are really sad afterwards. Mark sees you and tries to be a good boyfriend and comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presentable Liberty (Markiplier x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is based on the game Presentable Liberty. Markiplier has played it before. Here is a link the to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZTQPTQovZA I must warn you though, the video contains sensitive subjects such as gore and suicide so please watch at your own risk.

You laid on the couch, your face buried into the couch cushion. You had just finished playing Presentable Liberty, a horrible game that made you rethink your life choices. Your fans had requested that you play it after they saw your boyfriend (Mark) play it. You weren't sure why you played it because you remember how Mark had reacted after he played it. You guessed that you wanted to have the experience with the game yourself and not just have the information that Mark gave you. He didn't spoil anything for you so you had no idea just how sad that the game was. You were really regretting playing the game.You had been laying on the couch for about thirty minutes. 

Mark had been recording a video and had just finished. He walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks when he noticed you laying on the couch. He walked over toward the couch, kneeling down beside you so he could get a better look at your face. When you heard him walk over you glanced up, your cheeks still a little wet. You had been crying earlier. You weren't sobbing with tears pouring down and you're breath was quick and shallow. No, it was just a few tears that had rolled down your cheeks when you thought about Charlotte, Salvador, and even Mr.Smiley. It was just all so sad!

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" Mark asked, his worry filled eyes looking over your face. When he noticed the tear stains on your face, he rubbed his thumb gently on your cheeks so he could dry them.

You sniffled and slowly sat up, wiping the rest of your tears away. Mark stood up and sat down beside you, wrapping on of his arms around you.

"It's nothing...I just got finished playing Presentable Liberty. It was horrible..." You let out a little whimper as you looked up at Mark with a pitiful look on your face. Mark pushed some of your (h/c) hair behind your ear so he could get a better look at your face. He leaned in and kissed your forehead gently in a way to try and comfort you. He wasn't sure what he should do but he knew he had to do something.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. They are only fictional characters. I know it is a really sad and makes you think but it is only a video game." Mark said, squeezing your shoulder. 

"I know but it is just so sad! If she would have just waited one more day! Ugh!' You groaned and buried your face in his shoulder. He nodded, agreeing with you as he remembered how he had reacted when he finished the game. He knew you must be feeling sad and he wanted to make you feel better but he just wasn't sure what he should do. He thought about it for a bit, but he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Hey, it will be fine." Mark said, rubbing soothing circles on your back. You nodded, resting your head on his shoulder. The two of you just sat like that for a while, not sure what to do. It was a comfortable silence. You thought about the game a bit but soon you started to get over it. You knew it was a game, but it was a game that started to affect how you viewed everything more and more as time went by. 

"Hey, (Y/N)?" He looked down at you, breaking the silence after about ten minutes of neither of you talking. 

"Yeah?" You asked, looking up at him.

"Wanna play a game?" Mark asked. He knew that you loved to play games with him and he wasn't sure but he thought it might help you with your mood. 

"Yeah..." You nodded, sitting up a bit more. He smiled and walked over toward your Xbox 360 and looked around some of the games that the two of you shared. He would pick up and game and show you it to you, as if asking if you wanted to play it. Soon the two of you decided to play Left 4 Dead 2, one of your favorite multiplayer game that that the two of you owned. 

The two of you played for a while, you leaning against him as you both killed zombies. It helped you get your mind off of the other game that you had just played and it was relaxing, even though it was a horror/zombie game. You loved this game with all your heart so you didn't see it as freaky or stressful. In fact, it was a game you played whenever you were sad or super stressed out. You had a lot of good memories with this game.

Mark made jokes the entire time, trying to lighten the mood. He always would do that, being the comedic person that he was. You didn't mind though, it was one of the reasons that you decided to date him. He was just such a nice person and was always trying to be the best person that he could. You loved him because of that and you always wondered why he had chosen you because he was so nice and you were just...you..

The two of you were in the safe room, Mark making jokes about what someone had wrote on the walls when you decided to kiss him. You leaned up and gently pressed your lips to his, shocking him. Though he wasn't shocked for too long. He kissed you back, setting his controller down beside him so he could wrap his arms around you.

"Was I being too annoying?" He joked when you pulled away, a goofy smile on his face.

"No, I just wanted to thank you..." You said, sitting back down beside him and grabbing your controller. He looked down at you and smiled once again, before picking up his controller again. The two of you went back to playing your game, forgetting all about the Presentable Liberty.


End file.
